Dperrone975 City (Country)
The Republic Of Dperrone975 City (Portuguese: República do Dperrone975 City, Arabic: جمهورية ديبرون 975 مدينة) is a micronation which borders only the Go!Animate Republic to the North. Although Dperrone975 City is the 170th largest country overall and the smallest in Go!Animatoria, the country is the 4th most populated in Go!Animatoria behind the Go!Animate Republic (210,000,000) the Stephen Republic (143,000,000) and the Caillou Republic (67,500,000). And is the 2nd highest with GDP per Capita behind Luxemborg. It also is the Only Country smaller than 10,000 square kilometers that has $1 Trillion and is the 3rd most powerful in Go!Animate Republic. History Pre-Indepedence (1936-1968) In 1937, the Go!Animate National Congress voted to create Dperrone975 City as a Official State, named after the Dperrone975 Cartoon Studio in Dperrone975 City. During WW2, the City was heavily damaged during the Battle of Dperrone975 City in 1944. It was rebuilt from scratch and took inspiration from Go!Animate City. Economy Recession (1950-1966) When the Go!Animate Republic was formed in 1949, it was famous for focusing back then on Tourism shifting to Go!Animate City. Because of this, the state of Dperrone975 City was renamed to Animatoria in 1951 and a Crisis began. As the economy failed the people of Dperrone975 City, as they had immigrated from mostly Legoia and West Carsia to avoid Genocides and Corrupted Monarchies. They questioned the state even more and began to Protest in the Late 1960s. Protests (1966-1967) In May 1966, 10,000 Hotwheelsians and Legoians protested in Dperrone975 City, And Go!Animate City to let Dperrone975 City leave the Go!Animate Republic. The Go!Animatorian Military government heavily began to broadcast this as propaganda and began to crackdown on them. However when Pedro Majaonlez took office in January 1967 he accepted a referendum to be held in Dperrone975 City to leave the Go!Animate Republic set for December 1967. Referendum (December 1967) On December 9, 1967 a Referendum was held in Dperrone975 City to vote to either leave to stay in the Go!Animate Republic. The Vote was decided to leave, Outraging Go!Animatorians. However it would be Set on June 9, 1968. Independence (June 1968) On June 9, 1968, Dperrone975 City offically gained independence from the Go!Animate Republic and was Recognized as a actual country right after. Kajo Mustano was considered First President while Muhammad Ilao was considered First Prime Minister. The Original Anthem was Chosen to be "Himno do Dperrone975 City" which was then replaced in 1973 to "Qassaman". Just a month later, the Hotwheels Republic gained independence from Matchboxia, Dperrone975 City voted in favor to Recognize them. = Oil Crisis and Entry into Go!Animate Southern War (1972-1975) In March 1972 the Go!Animate Democratic Kingdom invaded Dperrone975 City, however due to the Overwhelming G-10s and support from the Go!Animate Republic, they barely got across the beach and was a victory. However the 1973 Oil Crisis made Kajo and Muhammad leave as Leaders on April 1, 1973. They were succeeded by President Maono Camar and Omar Hanaomoad. They changed the Anthem from Himno do Dperrone975 City to Qassaman and Changed The Flag to represent the Only City and its Islamic Culture. = Crisis following Dperrone975 Studios Closure and 9/11 (2001) 9/11 was a Devastating event for Dperrone975 City. Because of this, Dperrone975 Studios closed and was Relocated to Go!Animate City in December 2001. This damaged the economy a lot since the economy relied on the Cartoon Studio. This Crisis lasted until 2007. = Modern Day (2007-) In 2007, several cuts were done and it proved sucessful and it ushered in extreme wealth to the people and government. By 2011 the GDP per Capita was from $15,300 to $54,300. The fishing market also helped making Dperrone975 City one of the most wealthy countries in the world. Geography Dperrone975's Lowest Point is 150 feet (50 Meters) Below Sea Level, and its highest is 15,000 Feet (500 Meters) above sea level. The tempatures are in the winter is mostly 34-53 degress fahrenheit (1-12 degress celsius) while spring is 56-71 degress fahrenheit (13-21 degress celsius), Summer is 68-104 degress fahrenheit (20-40 degress celsius) and Fall is 47-60 degress fahrenheit (8-16 degress celsius). There is a island named Hennessey Island with a Population Of 300,000. Skyline Dperrone975 City's Skyline is near the shore of the beach and in front of Mt. Kajo (named after Kajo Mustano, the first president of Dperrone975 City). And it is famous for the 101 Story Skyscraper of the Dperrone975 City Hall, The Tallest City Hall Anywhere in the World. Sports Dperrone975 has A Footbol team named "Seleção nacional de futebol de Dperrone975 City", which was founded in 1969. And their racing team, the "Equipe nacional de Dperrone975 City Racing", founded in 1970 which won the 1971 Championship racing in Hot Wheels City. Category:Dead Users